


关于咕哒受的一些段子（1）

by Acaliz



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaliz/pseuds/Acaliz
Summary: _(:зゝ∠)_性转预警、R18预警、奇怪的paro预警注意：都只是段子





	关于咕哒受的一些段子（1）

梅林咕哒x黑手党paro

#######

 

梅林在和他的心目中的玫瑰相遇之前，正在西西里的一个红灯区街角，踩着应该与他脚上的费拉格慕皮鞋毫无缘分的泥巴和污秽，在他人眼里以诡异的身形躲过了射向他的最后一颗子弹——他弹出文明棍里锋利的刺锥迅捷地移动到了敌人的背后，干脆利落地往射杀之人的心肺处刺了一锥。

整个街角静悄悄的，尸体倒下之后他从容地收起利剑，从被血染得发紫的黑色西服里掏出一条白净的手绢，擦干净手与刺锥上的血液，无声地宣布了这次捕杀敌方以失败告终。

家族们对他退出委员会的举动反响出乎意料的剧烈，为追杀他就此陨落的星星他几乎都能点得出姓名。

他把手绢摊在手心，又从口袋里拿出了一个徽章。梅林自己也是颗星星，徽章上的星纹还是水晶质地的，在昏暗的街灯下如同抹上了一层古老的黄昏。但他现在却用沾了血污的手帕将徽章包了起来，看也不看地扔进了建筑夹缝中的垃圾堆。

结果他发现那堆垃圾动了一动，伸出了一只手来，让他吓了一跳。

说吓了一跳还是有些夸张，能让梅林吓一跳的事情在八百年前就不该存在了，梅林认真地想了想，应该是八百年，他是藏在人类种族里的不死之族，储存记忆力的脑容量总该比人类要大许多。

换个词来说，应该是小小的吃了一惊，然后迅速警惕了起来，他们之间的距离对于他来说简直是近在咫尺，他却一直没有察觉。

那只手从内扒开了腐臭的垃圾，让里面的人抬起了头。

啪。

梅林仿佛听到一朵玫瑰盛开的声音。

他一瞬间就认出了那是一个吸血鬼，噢，但他现在需要礼貌用词，那是一个血族。

活了那么久，看过那么多双眼睛，活的死的，动物的人的，还有非人的，但在他较为自信记忆里，曾遇到过的吸血鬼大多都是近似咖啡色的眼睛，那是最纯正的金色参杂着不纯正的血统的颜色。

可现在与他对视的这一双眼睛，几乎让他花费了全部的理智才得以使自己从中清醒过来。那双眼睛所含的魔力太强了，仅仅是一眼看过去就让他如此深陷其中。

夕阳，红宝石，鸽子血，玛格酒，喷发的岩浆，舞会中女士的嘴唇，喷溅在玻璃窗上的血液。没有任何红色能在清澈里又透出一股深不见底的浓郁。那目光极其平静，却并不空洞，让他想起他正式蜕变成不死族之时，透过教堂玻璃打在他新生肌肤上红色的月光。

那个血族看了他一眼，目光并没有怎么停留，梅林却在这一眼里同时感觉到了时光的漫长与短暂。他在心里非常惊讶，要知道不死之族是无法感觉到时间的流逝的，否则他早就该被没有尽头的时间折磨致死。

血族变成暗红的眼角和露出的犬牙是他们暴露身份与极其饥饿的证明，可少年那脏兮兮的手只小小地摸索了一番，抓到了梅林刚刚丢出去的一看便是价格不菲的水晶徽章。

红眼的血族又抬头看了梅林一眼，用拉丁语小声地说了一声谢谢。

梅林听到道谢，不得不去再次和这双眼睛对视了一次，然后瞬间做出了决定。

意大利黑手党无人不知无人不晓的最强执剑教师，在放弃了里世界委员会镶着水晶星星的总执行员徽章后，遭到黑手党史上以来最大型和最持久的捕杀过程中，一个小憩的时间里，向一个呆在红灯区街角垃圾堆里的人，不，是向一个血族，扶正了伴随他多年的文明棍，低下头，向那朵玫瑰微微弯腰，一改理性，用古旧而轻柔的腔调，像一个旧世纪里文雅而又浪漫、绅士出身的诗人，朝对方问好：

“您好，今晚的月亮可真美。”

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

梅林咕哒x梦境R-18

#######

 

“本来是想给你讲一下凯茜帕鲁格的事情，为什么会突然演变成这样呢？”

花之魔术师这么问道，对着虚空，对着他人梦境中的黑暗，身下是少年的呻吟。

 

藤丸立香也并不知道现在是一个什么样的状况，他的意识很飘忽，双手被收拢在头上，能感觉到自己是浑身赤裸着，双腿大张，难以启齿的私密部位在被挑弄或亵玩着。

“唔……”

内壁描摹出了手指的形状，长而灵活，在极有耐心的扩张和摩挲，突然不知道碰到了他哪一处的软肉，一声带着色情的呜咽从立香的嘴中泄出尾音。

“简直就像是肚子饿的小猫一样啊，不要急不要急。”身上的人发出安抚的声音，他摸着立香的背脊，沿着他又长又漂亮的腰线摩挲，少年紧绷的肌肉和腰腹都在阵阵发颤，那是身体愉悦的证明，而嘴上却含混地发出混合着懵懂的呻吟。

梅林一下就知道了答案。应该说从梦境的一开始，除了藤丸立香，就没有其他的东西存在了。

身体被搜刮出细腻的水声，立香咬着牙，克制不住地喘气，身体有些难耐地挣动着，发现自己的脚腕被更大的手掌捉住，将他的双腿又分开了一些。

抽出手指，手的主人将那欲望的粘液缓慢地抹开在了少年的腿根处，像是要进行着什么仪式前的缓冲。

像要知道接下来将发生什么的少年大口地呼吸着，眼里蕴着雾气，露出迷茫又紧张的表情。

梅林喘着气笑了一声，他将立香拉入梦境不为任何事，除了“想接触藤丸立香”这个想法之外，这梦境之中也不存在任何事。

“梅……梅林？”

立香认出梅林是在自己被进入的时候，身体被填满的感觉让他的大脑险些罢工。

因为太过刺激，在那好看的背脊弓起来的瞬间身体的主人发出了无声的尖叫，更像一阵短促的气音。

应该算是好不容易认出了和自己上床的对象是谁，接下来的情况却让立香更加混乱了。

梅林慢慢俯下身，双手扶到了立香的腰部，然后在立香看向他的间隙间朝他笑道：“晚上好，立香，没想到我们在梦中巧遇到了。”

“你……”

说出这种话的魔术师话音一落，便开始摆动了一下腰胯，巨大的力量让欲望一下子侵入到极深的地方，火辣辣地摩擦过敏感点，凶狠的力道所带来的痛苦与快乐一下就令立香说不出话来。

快感在身体中乱窜，不知不觉间就连前端都挺贴到了小腹上，随着动作小幅的淫颠，酥麻感迅速支配了身体，大腿根部和股肉的撞击混合着内部的水渍声令人脸红。

但是……立香哆哆嗦嗦地想要挣开双手的桎梏，然后他做到了，也没想自己是如何办到的，“思考”这种行为对于现在的他来说有些难度。他的腰腹被梅林的一只手按拿着，脚踝落到对方的另一只手中，为了不让自己被顶弄出去做出这种行为的前提下，梅林所用的力道简直就是想要干死他。

“慢、呃啊、慢……一点啊……梅林！”

少年勉强趴上梅林的耳边祈求着，可最后一个音节还没吐出，就被对方一个重重的挺身给截下了。

 

————————————————————————————————

 

性转尼禄x咕哒

#######

 

激烈的战斗让御主和从者们走散了。

藤丸立香作为一个身经百战的老油条御主并不觉得这是多大的问题，他感知着契约魔力的流动方向走啊走，结果在和其中一个从者逐渐拉近距离的时候突生意外，一只白色的奇美拉突然从巨大的林丛里跳了出来，惊得老油条出了一身冷汗。

“吼——！”

“哇啊——”

随着一声惨叫，藤丸立香脚下一滑，整个人在仓促间跌落到了山坡下的森林里，不幸中的万幸是粗大的树枝勾住了他的破损的衣服，晃晃悠悠地让他悬在有尖锐石子的陆地上方。

本以为脱离危险的自己松了一口气，树枝发出了不堪重负的声音，夺命狂奔结果脚下打滑摔下山坡的藤丸立香整个人都安静了下来。

看到那只奇美拉迈着近乎悠哉的步伐走到了自己面前，尾巴的舌头对着树上摇摇欲坠的自己凶狠地吐着蛇信，发出明显嘶嘶地声音。

藤丸立香惊恐地感受到支撑自己的树枝再度发出即将断裂的惨叫声。

救命啊——不敢轻举妄动的树枝挂件在内心疯狂地呐喊着，而树下的奇美拉已经开始慢悠悠地舔起了自己的爪子，仿佛就是在为即将到手的食材而做进餐的准备。

咔擦——

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”

此时此刻，哪怕是再身经百战的最后御主也都只能闭紧双眼，接受这残忍的落地和蓄势待发的奇美拉。

完蛋了！

“招荡的——黄金剧场！”

一个清亮的男音伴随着呼呼的风声传进藤丸立香的耳朵里，他感到自己的坠落的身体被一只长臂有力地挽住了腰。

他猛地睁开眼睛，怒吼的奇美拉被一道非凡的剑光斩破，哀嚎了一声便消失在了空气中。

藤丸立香目瞪口呆地看着地上的红色花瓣，又看了看接住自己的人。

黑红色的巨剑拄在身前，红色的、却不再是自己所熟悉的华丽的宫廷裙摆，取而代之的却是英气与年代感十足的男装与洁白的衬领，赶来的王者有着一头金子般耀眼的发丝和清绿的瞳孔，在危机解除之后他插下剑，转头看向藤丸立香，那个还没回过神的御主比他矮上一个头，因为眼前的现象而僵硬在他的臂弯内。

尼禄只看了他一眼，刚开口的话便那么一转，挑了一下眉，腔音里带着点的低笑声问着：

“怎么了，余之奏者哟，见到余很惊讶吗？”

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

没有了。


End file.
